parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 1
(JimmyandFriends Entertainment Logo 3) *(Clouds wall and boxes saloon) *(Image of wanted dexter reward.png) *(Dexter Says Everyone Clip): All right, everyone! This is a stickup! Don't anybody move! *(Dexter Says Empty Clip): Now empty that safe. *(Image of Bob give the money for dexter.png) *(Dexter Says Money Clip): Ooh, woo, woo! Money, money, money! (Kissing) *Tootie (The Fairly OddParents): Stop it! Stop it,you mean old potato. *(Dexter Says Empty Clip): Quiet, Bo Peep, or your sheep *(Sheeps on the loop): Get run over! Help! Baa! Help us! *Tootie (The Fairly OddParents): Oh, no, not my sheep! Somebody, do something! *(Timmy Turner Clip) *Timmy Turner: Reach for the sky. *(Dexter Says Woody Clip): Oh, no! Sheriff Woody! *Timmy Turner: I'm here to stop you ...brain-smarting, Bart! *(Dexter Says Eye Brat Clip): Doh! How'd you know it was me? *Timmy Turner: Are you gonna come quietly? *(Dexter Says Touch Clip): You can't touch me, Sheriff. I brought my attack dog *(Dexter Says Force Field Clip): With the built-in force field! *Sparky (The Fairly OddParents): (Growling) *Timmy Turner: Well, I brought my sponge who eats force-field dogs! *(SpongeBob SquarePants Clip): Roar! Roar! Roar! *Sparky (The Fairly OddParents): Yipe, yipe, yipe! *(Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory: Dos Boot) Clip: You're going to jail, Bart. *(Dexter Says Uh Oh Clip): Uh-oh. *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): Huh? *(Boo Playing Clip): (Laughing) Wah! *(Dexter Sad Clip): I can't do this anymore. *(Jamie Save Again Clip): You saved the day again, Woody. *Timmy Turner: You're my favorite deputy. *(Image of Character story logo start beggining.png): You’ve got a friend in me you’ve got a *(Timmy Turner as Woody) Friend in me when the road *(Jimmy Neutron as Buzz Lightyear): Looks rough ahead and you’re miles and miles from your *(Dexter as Mr. Potato Head): Nice warm bed you just remember what your old *(Sparky as Slinky Dog): Pal said boy, you’ve got a friend in me *(SpongeBob SquarePants): Yeah, you’ve got a friend in me *(Bob the Tomato as Hamm): Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am *(Tootie as Bo Peep): Bigger and stronger too, maybe *(Jorgen Von Strangle as Sarge): But none of them will ever love you the way I do *(Various Fairies as Sarge’s Soldiers): It’s me and you, boy and as the years *(Jamie Bennett as Andy Davis): Go by our friendship will never die *(Vanessa Bloome as Mrs. Davis): You’re gonna see it’s our des *(Boo as Molly): Tiny you’ve got a friend in me *(Snotty Boy as Sid Phillips): You’ve got a friend in me *(Winnie Portley-Rind as Hannah Phillips): You’ve got a friend in me *(Alpha as Scud) *(Image of Vanessa is making a birthday for jamie.png): You’ve got a friend in me Wow, cool! What do you think? Oh, this looks great, Mom! Okay, birthday boy. We saw that at the store! I asked you for it! Wow, look at that! That’s so– Oh, my gosh, you got– Four… yeah, I think that’s going to be enough. Can we leave this up'til we move? Well, sure. We can leave it up. Yeah! Now go get Molly. Your friends are going to be here any minute. Okay! *(Jamie Party Time Clip): It's party time, Woody! *(Timmy Turner Clip): Yee-haw! *(Boo Turns Around Clip): Wah! *Timmy Turner: Howdy, little lady. *(Boo Playing Clip): Aah! Wah! *(Jamie Come On Clip): Come on, Molly. *(Boo Heavy Clip): Oh, you're getting heavy. *(Jamie Save Again Clip): See you later, Woody! Gallery Jimmyandfriends_logo_2017.png wanted dexter reward.png Bob give the money for dexter.png Character story logo start beggining.png Vanessa is making a birthday for jamie.png Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts